


The One That Lived.

by Purple_Galaxys_Arts



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Galaxys_Arts/pseuds/Purple_Galaxys_Arts
Summary: This is something with my Creepypasta character, The Grinning Demon. This character does have an origin story in the making I'll share once it's done. So for now enjoy this story fir a side story.





	The One That Lived.

Alison Ray, a once normal 12 year old girl who lived with her mother and step father. Sadly Alisons family wasn't a happy picture perfect family, after her fathers strange death her mother took to self-medicating with pain medication. She got somewhat better after she married her husbands best friend, who was somewhat a good man. Alison never trusted the man, not once, she always thought he had something to do with her fathers death since he was the last person to be seen with him. But her mother practically beat it into Alisons head to 'love' this man because he had money and could support them and her mother's addition.

One night as Alison was dozing off to sleep she felt a warm gust of wind from the summer air, she knew her window wasn't open. Slowly rolling to her side Alisons eyes widend at the sight of a woman standing at the foot of her bed, she knew it wasn't her mother because she had short brown hair, this woman had long black hair. This woman also wore a jacket and a mask to hide her face, her face turned to see Alison, only then Alison could see the face of the mask, a dark mask with a smile.  
"Shhh." Said the woman as she held a finger up to the masks mouth, "Lay your sleepy head child. I'll make things better." Cooed the woman as she crept to the door, shutting it behind her with a quiet click.  
Alison was to scared to move, as she curled up under the blanket and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Alison was awoken to a scream, not by her mother or step father, but by her Aunt. Jumping out of bed and running to where the scream came from and she wished she didn't. Her Aunt stood in the bedroom of her parents as they where both dead, mom with her eyed wide open, her throat slashed to expose the bone. Her step father was on the floor in front of the bed, the vanity mirror smashed with blood covering some shareds and a few small ones in his back, yet he laid in a pool of blood that was later found out to be caused by a large open gash from his left brest going vertically down to his right hip.  
"Mom.." Alison choked out with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her Aunt quickly turned as she grabbed Alison and held her tight,  
"Ally don't look!" Cried her Aunt as she quickly left the house to put Alison in her car and to call the police.  
The police showed up and questioned the Aunt, one young man took Alison to his car where he sat her on the trunk to talk with her, and so she couldn't see her parents bodies be carried out. The young man questioned Alison about what she heard and saw.  
"A grinning lady came in my room, she told me everything will get better and to go back to sleep then she left." Alison said as she picked the skin around her nails.  
"A grinning lady? Do you wanna come back with us so we can get someone to draw who you saw?" The young man asked as Alison nodded her head and continued to pick her nails.

Once they finished asking the Aunt questions they requested her to follow a unit back to the station so Alison could put together a sketch of the murderer. At the station Alison sat in the childrens room with with a sketch artist as they worked on a sketch, the artist took a soft breath as she took a photo out of her sketch pad and showed it to Alison, who's eyes lit up.  
"That's her! That's the lady! She crawled in through my window told me everything would be better then left!" Alison pratically shouted as she looked at the sketch artist.  
"Her again, hu?" Asked an older officer with her hair back in a bun.  
"Yeah, that damned Grinning Demon.. strange how she left a victim, she never lets anyone live." Said an older man with a stern but tired look on his face.

Suddenly the young cop from earlier walked in, a wided eye look on his young surprised face.  
"Sir, you need to see this, they found it under the mothers pillow, the writing analyzer said it's not the step fathers or the mothers writing." Said the young man as he handed a copy to the older man.  
The note was writen in neat writing that wasn't cursive, the note stated how the step father killed Alisons father in a fit of jealous rage to marry his childhood crush. The note went on to say how the mother was taking pain killers and blamed the death of her husband on Alison. The older man only huffed,  
"She killed them to save that girl, but she's still a killer. Put that girl with her Aunt then place the both of them under watch. If this fucker deems the Aunt as unworthy we can get this killer then." Said the man as he looked at Alison through the two way glass as her Aunt walked in with a change of clothing for Alison.


End file.
